X-Mas (story doc)
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Join the Bot's and Con's as they celebrate Christmas by singing song's and danceing.
1. Chapter 1

So it is the day before Christmas and I wanted to this. I was watching Christmas music with my siblings and I decided to do this! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

X-Mas

Megatron was a little bit out of it. It was December 23rd,and it was the day before Christmas Eve. He hated Christmas, mostly because the decorations the humans set up got in his way. Also, there always seemed to be more humans out on the holidays; again, they got in his way. But, the thing that really bothered him was the mood Starscream was always in. Megatron couldn't quite put his finger on it, but at this time of year, the seeker was always...different.

Luckily, Soundwave provided Megatron with the perfect retreat. Normally, the warlord himself would not scout out a potential energon mine, but he was not in the mood to deal with Starscream's...weird behavior.

"Open a ground bridge to the coordinates, Soundwave," Megatron said casually.

Starscream watched as the ground bridge closed behind Megatron. A large smirk spread across the seeker's face. Now this was the perfect time!

He gave a nearby Vehicon the 'all clear' sign. At that moment, earth music blared all around the Nemesis.

 _"Deck the hall's with boughs of holly,"_ Starscream sang as he pranced around the halls.

Soundwave cocked his head at Starscream before mentally sighing. It was the same thing every year. And Soundwave had learned to just go with it. _"Fa la la la la_ _la la la!"_ he sang as he walked by.

 _"Tis the season to be jolly,"_ Breakdown sang as he strolled next to Starscream.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ the Vehicon, Steve, sang on the opposite side of Starscream.

 _"Don we now our gay apparel,"_ Airachnid sang as she entered the room. Somehow, she managed to actually sound genuine.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ Steve sang again.

"Megatron's coming!" the Vehicon, Freddy, suddenly yelled. "Quick! Everyone act like you're doing something!"

Immediately, everyone scrambled to their work stations. Soundwave quickly cut off the music, just when Megatron entered the ship.

"The comm links were down, and I couldn't call for a bridge," Megatron said. "Is something interfering with our communications?"

"We are suffering some temporary difficulties, my liege," Starscream said. "But rest assured, Soundwave is working on it, even as we speak." He just hoped that Megatron would not take a closer look and see that Soundwave was doing no such thing.

Megatron frowned. "Very well. Inform me of any progress." And with that, he left through the ground bridge that Soundwave happily opened.

The moment he left, they all started singing again.

 _"Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,"_ Soundwave sang.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ all the Vehicons sang.

 _"See the blazing yule before us,"_ Knock Out sang with flare.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ all the Vehicons sang.

 _"Strike the harp and join the chorus,"_ Starscream sang. He then proceeded to perform a twirl on his heels.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ all the Vehicons sang.

 _"Follow me in merry measure,"_ Soundwave sang.

 _Fa la la la la la la la,"_ the Vehicons sang.

 _"While I tell the Yuletide treasure,"_ Breakdown sang, dancing with a nearby Vehicon.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ all the Vehicons sang.

 _"Fast away the old year passes,"_ Airachnid sang, flickering her optics at Breakdown.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ the Vehicons sang.

 _"Hail the new ye lad and lasses,"_ Knock Out sang.

 _"Sing we all joyous all together!"_ Starscream sang as he marched forward, a wide smile on his face.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ all the Vehicons sang.

 _"Heedless of the wind and weather,"_ Soundwave sang.

 _"Fa la la la la la la la!"_ all of the Decepticons sang as they all held servos and bowed.

"Alright everybody, back to work," Soundwave said calmly. He paused before adding,"Merry Christmas."

"Yes, sir," everyone replied.

* * *

Well that is the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Review if you want to! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter now up! I wish you all a merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

X-Mas

At the Autobot base, Ratchet was grumpy. He didn't know why, but it was probably because it was December 24th, which meant it was Christmas Eve.

Miko smirked as she began putting her plan into action. She didn't come here to wear a green skirt and red fancy shirt for nothing. She was going to make this a Christmas no one would forget. Fiddling with the radio, she found what she was looking for, and hit the 'play' button. On cue, Bulkhead started singing.

 _"Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, Such pleasure you bring me!"_ Bulkhead sang. His spark was in the right place, but his singing was off key as he sang with the song.

 ** _"Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, Such pleasure you bring me!"_** Bumblebee repeated, singing the song through his radio.

June perked up when the song changed to one of her favorite songs. _"Hey Santa,"_ she sang.

Arcee smirked. _"Hey Santa, Hey Santa, (Santa)"_ Thanks to Jack and June, she had heard this song dozens of times. Everyone stopped and stared at the singing femme, all shocked that she was actually singing a song! To Bumblebee, her voice was like an angel.

 _"I wish with all my might,"_ Miko sang, somehow singing nice, while looking purely evil.

 _"Hey Santa, Hey Santa, (Santa)_ Arcee sang again, swaying to the beat of the music.

 _"Won't you bring my baby home tonight,"_ June sang with a wink toward Optimus.

"Mom?!" Jack scolded in mortification.

 _"Rudolph the red-nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose,"_ Raf sang as the radio changed songs.

 _"And if you evey saw it, you cold even say it glowed,"_ Jack sang right next to Raf.

 _"All of the other reindeer, use to laugh and call him names,"_ Raf sang.

 _"They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games,"_ Jack sang.

 _"Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say,"_ Raf sang.

 _"Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_ Jack sang.

 _"Then all the other reindeer loved him and shouted with glee,"_ Raf sang.

 _"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer you'll be going down in history!"_ Jack and Raf sang. They both fell on the couch, laughing hysterically.

"Come on Ratchet, show us some songs," Miko encouraged, pausing the radio.

"I refuse to sing these so called 'carols,' " Ratchet stated with a huff.

Miko pouted. "Awww, come on Doc Bot. Don't be such a scrooge!" With that, she hit 'play' again.

Ratchet scowled. "As I said before, I will not-"

 _"Joy to the world,"_ Optimus interrupted. _"The Lord is come."_ The Prime gave Ratchet a look, ignoring everyone's surprised glances.

Ratchet looked flabbergasted, took one look at Optimus's expression before groaning, _"Let earth receive her king,"_ he muttered.

Miko frowned. "Like you mean it, Ratchet!"

Ratchet sighed and straightened up before singing, _"Let earth receive her KING!"_ Then he went back to work, ignoring the applause he received. He was well aware that he had a good voice. And until this day, only Optimus knew that. "This is all your fault," he grumbled to the Prime.

Optimus chuckled. "Merry Christmas old friend." He looked at his Autobots and the humans. "Merry Christmas everyone."

* * *

 **Well that is all for the second chapter. Review if you want to! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright the last chapter! I wish you all a merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

X-Mas

"Now, we're not expecting lord Megatron for 4 hours, and we can't waste time! It is December 25th, and it's Christmas, so let's get in the Christmas spirit!" Starscream said with glee. He always wanted to celebrate Christmas ever since he got to earth. Well, ever since he found out about it. He just was so dazzled by the lights!

"We will start out with a talent show," Starscream said, his optics twinkling. While Starscream was just so gosh darn happy, the rest of the Decepticons just didn't share the same enthusiasm. Like, sure they sang Deck the halls, but that was different! When they were singing, they were doing it because they wanted to, but this was like being held against their will.

Not fair.

Knock Out let out a sigh as he looked around. It was freezing, and he couldn't go back inside the ship, thanks to Starscream's orders. They were on the Nemesis deck, but earth is always so cold. Why couldn't they put the ship right over Miami or even Texas? Texas still gets snow, but not that much! Nope, they had to be parked right over California's snowy mountains while it was snowing! To quote Starscream, 'To get in the Christmas spirit!'

Knock Out pouted and crossed his arms. "I hate this planet," he grumbled.

"Cheer up, Knock Out," Breakdown said. "If we're suffering, at least we're dragging you with us."

"And how is that supposed to make me cheer up?" the red Con demanded.

His partner shrugged. "I dunno." But he had to admit, this was going to be fun! Unlike the medic, he was looking forward to this.

Starscream made a stage within 2 minutes(102 seconds) which, to the rest, was impossible. The seeker summed it up to his awesomeness, something, in his opinion, Megatron never had given for possessing. "Alright, now we will start with the show!"

Starscream stepped on stage, and the beat of the music started to play.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," Starscream sang, in a poor attempt to mimic the singer's voice. "There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, YEAH!" The music played as Starscream was dancing to it. All the Vehicons decided they liked the song and hopped up on stage and started performing the kickline behind Starscream.

"Come on Knock Out! Join in!" Starscream yelled as he swayed his hips, to the horror of everyone.

Breakdown decided the song was catchy, so he walked up on stage and danced beside Starscream, waving his arms in a clumsy groove.

Knock Out choked. "I'll show them how it's done," he declared, walking up on stage. If Breakdown was doing it, then he would do it to.

All that was left were Airachnid and Soundwave; apparently, they hadn't been caught by the 'Christmas sprite bug' yet. "Lord Megatron would not approve," Airachnid muttered. For once, Soundwave agreed with her.

"I don't need to hang my stocking up there upon the fireplace," Starscream sang, shaking his booty. "Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, BABY!" All the Decepticons on stage pointed their fingers while dancing around.

"Come on Airachnid. Join in!" Knock Out shouted, as he, in his opinion, danced gracefully.

"No!" Airachnid said stubbornly.

"Hey Soundwave! Come and show us your inner rock star!" Starscream shouted. "Come on! You know you want to."

Soundwave staggered back in surprise before grudgingly walking on stage. He paused before breaking into a dance routine. He hadn't been watching Dancing with the Stars for nothing after all!

Airachnid just stood there with her mouth open. Starscream, she could understand...but Soundwave? She shrugged and walked up on stage. Might as well join the party.

"That's my girl!" Breakdown screamed excitedly as Airachnid joined.

"Oh yeah!" Starscream shouted, playing air guitar. "GO CRAZY!"

"Megatron's coming! Megatron's coming!" Steve the Vehicon suddenly shouted. Hearing those words, everyone got off the stage and tried to act natural. They all watched as Megatron transformed and slowly walked up to them. He gazed up at the stage and raised one eyebrow.

"It appears there was something going on while I was away," Megatron said. He smiled; he knew what they were doing, so he just decided to just roll with it to see which one would confess first. He knew they had been celebrating Christmas. Why else would there be a decorated stage?

Megaton suddenly smiled gently before saying the words he never thought he would say in his life. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year"

Everyone froze, silence descending on all of them...only to be broke by Starscream. "Hit it Steve!" he shouted.

The Vehicon immediately turned up the speakers, the song "All I want for Christmas," filling the Nemesis.

The End

* * *

 **How funny was that? Well as much as I love reading the Con's dancing, this is it. Review if you want to! Bye!**


End file.
